In general, it is desirable that water droplets, stains and the like that may hinder vision do not adhere to the surfaces of windows for buildings, windows for automobiles, windshields for cars, airplanes, ships and the like, aquariums, ship bottom windows, undersea lives adhesion preventing films for ship bottoms, road panels such as soundproof walls and the like, mirrors installed in bathrooms and the like, and molded articles such as glass chambers, glass accessories and the like.
By coating the surfaces of such molded articles with a coating film formed of an antifouling substance, or by sticking an antifouling sheet thereto, the surfaces can be given water repellency and antifouling property.
It is known that, for imparting water repellency to molded articles, a layer that contains a fluorine-containing compound such as a fluororesin or the like is formed on the surfaces of molded articles.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a water-repellent film-coated article, in which glass or the like serving as a substrate therein is coated with a laminate having an underlayer formed of an inorganic compound and a water-repellent film formed of a fluorine-containing compound, which coats the surface of the underlayer.